


Game Night

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikage Day, Porn with Feelings, Reversible Couple, Rough Sex, Switching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: “See you tonight?”“I’ve got a game tomorrow, remember?”It’s not that Oikawa doesn’t want him coming back. To be honest, he’d rather he never leave in the first place. But being around Tobio is a distraction that Oikawa can’t afford before a match, and a pulled muscle (among other embarrassing bodily injuries) is something they both agreed was best to avoid.The night of, however…“You’ll come watch, yeah?” Oikawa squirms in his seat, already anticipating what the evening has to offer.In which adrenaline runs high and Oikawa has trouble being patient.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't uploaded an Oikage fic in a while but I still love this ship dearly and I had to celebrate Oikage Day! This turned out simultaneously fluffy as heck and horny as hell. You're welcome. 
> 
> P.S. Thanks as always to my lovely GF for beta-ing! Even if it was incredibly embarrassing to have someone read this while sitting in the same room as me.

Oikawa hits rewind, back hunched over, eyes squinting at the shitty video footage of tomorrow’s opponents. He pulls down his headphones with a wince. The audio is even worse than the grainy pixels, the sound picking up the crunch of the videographer’s halftime snack and every ear splitting screech of the surrounding audience. 

He misses the days of camcorders, but at least the popularity of smart phones makes gathering data easier than ever. He’s got enough of a grasp of who he’s heading up against with just a simple scroll through some Facebook fan pages.

Without his headphones he can make out the sound of rustling followed by the heavy thump of footsteps. 

“Hnn.” 

“Good morning to you, too.” 

“What time’s it?” 

It’s cute how Tobio slurs his words first thing in the morning. Brings back memories of the first time they went out drinking together—Tobio wincing at every sip, but refusing to back down from a challenge until he was red faced and toppling over Oikawa as they exited the bar. He clung to his side the entire walk home; needy and demanding in a way Oikawa has never quite seen him before. 

He should pick up a six pack on his way back from class, or maybe they can go out for Karaage off campus. But they’ve both got upcoming games. It’ll have to wait until the weekend. 

Tobio leans down, resting his chin atop Oikawa’s bedhead and peering at his laptop screen. “6 a.m. How are you even awake right now?” 

“Easy. I never went to sleep.” 

Tobio gives him a look that Oikawa supposes is concern, but just comes off as sleepy, his eyes drooping. Then he reaches over, picking up a shirt off the foot of the bed and tugging it over his shoulders. Oikawa’s fairly certain that’s one of his own, but he’s got no room to talk, currently bundled up in one of Tobio’s old Karsuno hoodies. 

“I’m gonna grab breakfast. You coming?” 

“Nah. I still gotta shower.” 

“‘Kay.” 

Tobio finds his pants somewhere on the night stand, tugging them on while he looks for his duffel bag around the corner. He makes it to the doorway before Oikawa clears his throat, finger tapping at his cheekbone. “You forgot something.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes, walking back over to Oikawa’s desk and leaning down to kiss his cheek. “See you tonight?” 

“I’ve got a game tomorrow, remember?” 

“Right…” 

There’s a moment of tension. 

It’s not that Oikawa doesn’t want him coming back. To be honest, he’d rather he never leave in the first place. But being around Tobio is a distraction that Oikawa can’t afford before a match, and a pulled muscle (among other embarrassing bodily injuries) is something they both agreed was best to avoid. 

_The night of, however…_

“You’ll come watch, yeah?” Oikawa squirms in his seat, already anticipating what the evening has to offer. 

Tobio nods and Oikawa reaches for the back of his head, tugging him in for one more kiss. 

* * *

There’s nothing quite like the feeling of being on the court, surrounded by an audience, all eyes focused on him as Oikawa tosses the ball into the air. _Nothing_ like the brief moment of silence right before the smack of his palm sends his serve flying across the net; the roar of the crowd immediately after. 

The feeling is only heightened when he chances a look into the stadium seats, locking onto that piercing blue gaze. He feels a pleasant prickle go up his shoulder blades, biting at his lip to hold back a smile. 

Tonight he shows his opponent no mercy. 

* * *

Tobio is waiting for him in the stands, hands fidgeting with his phone strap.

“Hey.” Oikawa makes his way up the stairs, feeling the crunch of popcorn and candy wrappers sticking to his sneakers. 

“Hey.” 

Oikawa bumps into his shoulder. “So, what’d you think?” 

Tobio shrugs. “Good game.” 

Oikawa kicks at his calf. “I’m talking about me.” Oikawa gives his best pout, eager for compliments. 

“You were amazing,” Tobio says, “like always.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear it from time to time.” 

“But it’s not like you need me to tell you.” He eyes the group of college girls loitering at the exit, clearly waiting for Oikawa’s attention. 

Oikawa doesn’t bother to explain that there’s only one person’s opinion he’s looking for. He smiles, eyes politely pinched as he walks by, declining photos much to Tobio and the group’s surprise. 

“What’s the hurry?” Tobio asks, unused to Oikawa neglecting his fanbase. 

Oikawa hums, waiting until they make it past the stadium lights and out onto the sidewalk, grabbing Tobio’s hand in the dark. 

* * *

Oikawa’s got Tobio pinned against his apartment door, multi-tasking between shoving his tongue down Tobio’s throat and reaching for his keys. It takes him several blind attempts before he hears the click of the lock and pushes Tobio inside.

Tobio’s still got enough sense about him to kick off his shoes in the entranceway before Oikawa can tug at his boyfriend’s belt buckle, eagerly dropping to his own knees with the determination to rid Tobio of the rest of his reason. He noses at his boxers, pleased to see the growing arousal as he tugs them past his hips. He licks a strip from base to tip before taking him in his mouth in one fell swoop.

“You’re not wasting any time,” Tobio grumbles, fist brought up to his own mouth as Oikawa’s tongue drags an involuntary moan from him. Oikawa swallows around him, confident in that way he only shows on the court, like sucking dick is something he was born to do. Tobio bites at his knuckles, but Oikawa knows it’s pointless, he’s going to make him scream by the end of the night. 

Tobio’s orgasm tastes bitter on his tongue and Oikawa spits it out onto his hand, using sticky fingers to gently pry Tobio’s entrance open. He feels him squirm, hands reaching for purchase against the wooden doorframe. 

“Oikawa—Nn!” 

He’s got a second finger in, wrenching out a blissfully wicked moan from Tobio’s lips. He presses down, feeling him tense and tighten around him. “Found it.” Oikawa grins into the exposed skin of Tobio’s inner thigh, his fingers rubbing mercilessly against his sweet spot.

Tobio responds with another delightful noise, his knees trembling as Oikawa spreads him open further. 

“Please, please, please,” Tobio whines, practically begs, as Oikawa finally adds in a third finger. 

“So greedy, Tobio.” 

Oikawa debates teasing him longer, drawing this out until Tobio’s knees give way, but his own arousal can only hold off for so long, erection painfully digging into the waistband of his shorts. 

“Is this what you want?” Oikawa whispers, tugging down his shorts and taking himself in hand as he gets back on his feet. 

Tobio’s eyes are glassy as he looks down at Oikawa’s cock, the flush of his cheeks so wonderfully pink even in the dim light. He nods, hands digging into Oikawa’s shoulders as he leans in for a kiss. 

Oikawa sucks in Tobio's lower lip, giving a playful nip as he ruts against his stomach. Tobio’s hard again already. Oikawa steps between his trembling thighs, hand digging into the muscle there as he hoists up his left leg. He adjusts his hips, guiding himself to where Tobio is wet and waiting. 

The pressure on the tip of his cock as he breeches Tobio’s entrance is almost enough to send him over the edge and he has to stop a moment to exhale through his nose. 

Tobio, however, is impatient, wrapping his foot around Oikawa’s back and pushing him in deeper. 

“You’re not playing fair, Tobio.” Oikawa grits his teeth, hand tightening on the back of Tobio’s thigh, his other hand grabbing at his ass, spreading him further. He slams his hips up, entering him in full, and feels Tobio shudder.

“Fuck,” Tobio groans, blunt nails running up and down Oikawa’s back as he slams into him fast and hard. There’s no pattern to it, Oikawa’s hips pounding into him with a mind of their own. 

He sucks at the junction between Tobio’s throat and jaw, feeling his pulse beneath his lips. “You feel so good,” Oikawa mumbles into his neck and Tobio responds with a string of curses. Oikawa chuckles. “That close already?” He reaches for his front, tugging loosely at the base of Tobio’s leaking cock. 

Tobio’s leg buckles beneath him, arms grabbing for purchase around Oikawa’s waist.

“Tsk tsk, Tobio,” Oikawa chides, fingers digging into his hips with enough force to bruise as he hoists him up, suspending Tobio between himself and the door. “We’re not done yet.” 

Tobio cries out as Oikawa quickens his pace. He tightens, his body squeezing around Oikawa as he shudders with another orgasm, spilling against the front of Oikawa’s jersey.

“So selfish, Tobio,” Oikawa pants. “You’re supposed to wait for me.” 

He gives a pitiful whine as Oikawa keeps fucking into him, milking him dry. Oikawa buries his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as he spills inside.

Both of them collapse to the floor, chests heaving. Oikawa leans over Tobio, capturing his lips. “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” He offers Tobio a hand, which he takes graciously, standing on shaky limbs. Oikawa guides him to the bedroom where Tobio promptly dives into the sheets. 

Oikawa lays on his back beside him, catching his breath. He’ll let him rest…for now. They’ve got the rest of the night ahead of them. 

* * *

The gymnasium is loud and over crowded. There’s a girl sitting beside him, the constant pop of her chewing gum like a nervous tick. He adjusts his glasses, the prescription-less frames a safety measure he adopted back in high school, not that the disguise is necessary this time around. 

He sees Tobio enter the gym as his team takes their places before the start of the game. He notices him scouring the crowd and Oikawa raises his hand to his shoulder, twirling his fingers in a casual wave. Tobio’s face lights up like the sun and Oikawa feels something tug in his chest. 

Watching Tobio play is just as enrapturing as the first time, his level of skill never ceasing to astound Oikawa. There’s still the accompanying pang of jealously, though that has grown dimmer over the years, replaced with something else: A hunger of sorts. 

Oikawa wishes he was on the court right now, standing on the opposite side of the net so he can watch Tobio’s movements up close, catch how his shorts inch up the taunt muscles of his thighs as he bends and jumps, the delicate arch of his wrist as he sets the ball with inhuman precision. Oikawa has found there is nothing quite like the high of a match when Tobio is his opponent. 

* * *

“Good game,” Hinata shouts, reaching up for a high five as Tobio joins them on the bleachers. He had bumped into the shrimp at the concession stand and had to spend the last quarter of the match listening to his over-excited Oh’s and Ah’s every time Tobio made a successful play. If anyone were to match Oikawa’s enthusiasm for Tobio’s volleyball, it’s him.

“So Yachi and I were gonna go grab drinks after this. Did you want to come?” Hinata asks. 

Tobio shuffles his feet, eyes darting back and forth in Oikawa’s direction. “I was actually, uh, thinking of heading home for the night.” 

Hinata catches on, brows raised as he looks between the two of them. Oikawa turns to the side, coughing into his fist. 

“Right. Okay.” Hinata says, “I’ll text Kenma, see if I can stay at his place tonight.” 

Oikawa can see the relief wash over Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Well, in that case, I’m going to go powder my nose,” Oikawa stands. “Meet you in the parking lot?” 

“‘Kay.” Tobio agrees, then turns around to focus his attention back on Hinata. 

“Powder his nose? What is he, an old lady? Can’t he just say he has to pee like the rest of us.” 

“Shut up.” 

* * *

“Thought you left without me,” Tobio says from his perch against one of the lampposts as Oikawa makes his way out into the chilly evening air.

“You think so little of me,” Oikawa says, bumping shoulders as he approaches, hands buried in his coat pockets. 

Tobio huffs, tugging at Oikawa’s wrist and interlacing their fingers.

“Tobio!” Oikawa gasps. “So brave! And with all these people watching.” Said people being a group of rowdy college students, drunk on overpriced beer and toppling over each other as they crowd into an Uber. 

“Shut up,” Tobio mumbles, looking off to the side, heat rising to his cheeks. “It’s not like I care what they think.”’

“Really now?” Oikawa says. “Then in that case.” He grabs at Tobio’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss, adding in a bit of tongue to be extra cheeky. 

Tobio’s face sours and Oikawa pulls back with a laugh. 

* * *

They get to Tobio’s apartment and Oikawa is having déjà vu, except this time he’s the one being pressed firmly against the doorframe. Someone down the hall wolf whistles and Oikawa can feel the tips of his ears turning red. Yet Tobio sure seems to be taking his sweet time fishing the keys out of his pocket and Oikawa can’t help but wonder if this is his form of retribution. 

Finally, he opens the door, but Oikawa hardly steps a foot inside before Tobio is pushing him back, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses along his jawline as he pushes Oikawa’s coat from his shoulders and onto the floor. His hands travel lower, unzipping his jeans next and tugging them down in one fluid motion. 

“My, oh my, Tobio!” Oikawa gasps. “Someone’s impatient.” 

Tobio replies with a kiss, open mouthed and searing, until Oikawa is breathless. 

Head spinning, Oikawa slips his leg between Tobio’s own, nudging at the prominent bulge settled between his thighs. “Shouldn’t you do something about that?” He asks when Tobio finally lets them break for air. He tugs at the elastic waistband of his uniform, then lets it snap back against heated skin. 

Tobio growls into his mouth, grabbing at Oikawa’s wrists and restraining them above his head. 

“Oh?” Oikawa’s eyes widen. “So it’s going to be like this, is it?” 

Oikawa playfully wriggles within his grasp, the leg nestled between Tobio’s thighs continuing it’s ministrations until he feels Tobio jolt, hips seeking friction. 

Oikawa is rewarded for his behavior by being flipped around and tossed into the door. 

“Oh.” 

Tobio’s free hand works it’s way downward, cupping at the curve of Oikawa’s ass before spreading him apart, long and lean fingers circling his already slick entrance. 

“When did you—” Tobio stops, drawing his hand away. 

“You're not the only one who’s impatient.” Oikawa groans, arching backwards at the loss of his touch. 

“Did you leave home like this?” Tobio asks, voice low and husky as he tugs at Oikawa’s ear with his teeth. 

“You were busy with the shrimp, so I found other ways to occupy myself.” 

There’s a pause in which he’s probably imaging it, Oikawa taking three fingers behind the closed stall of the stadium bathroom. “In public?” Tobio whispers, resting his head against Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Are you shaming me? Because I seem to recall last month you had no qualms about it.” Oikawa can recall in vivid detail the night Tobio railed him against the dingy bathroom at that shitty dance club a few blocks from campus. 

“That was different.” Tobio grunts. “Everyone was too drunk to notice.” It’s true that it was the end of semi-finals and every strung out student was plastered by the end of the evening.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Oikawa wiggles impatiently. “Are you going to lecture me all night, or are you going to fuck me already?” 

Tobio huffs, warm air grazing Oikawa’s nape and sending a shiver down his spine. Oikawa can hear the rustle of fabric, straining his neck to watch as Tobio shimmies out of his shorts at last. 

“Finally!” Oikawa moans as he feels the hot press of skin against skin as Tobio sinks into him.

He fucks into him hard and fast and rough, just the way Oikawa wants it, needs it. He can hear himself whine, needy little gasps of air as Tobio pulls out, only to immediately slam back in. He drags his nails against the grain of the door and wonders idly if the loitering neighbor is listening from the hall. 

He doesn’t wonder for long, mind soon occupied with nothing but the feeling of Tobio inside him, the wonderful stretch and burn, followed by the ache in his wrists where Tobio still has him pinned tight. 

He feels the firm press of Tobio’s chest against his back, the sound of his labored breathing. His free hand wanders to the front of Oikawa’s chest, short nails raking over a nipple before reaching lower, taking Oikawa in his fist. 

Oikawa grinds forward into his hand, then presses back against Tobio’s cock. Their rhythm steady until Tobio makes a particular grunt, the one that signifies he’s nearing the end. 

“O-Oikawa, I’m gonna-“

“Hurry up and make a mess of me,” Oikawa groans as Tobio’s hips pick up speed. “Come on and fill me up.” 

Tobio makes a delightfully debauched noise in response and Oikawa can feel him tense, moments from release. Tobio digs his teeth into Oikawa’s shoulder, shuddering inside him. 

“God. _Yes. Just like that._ ”

Oikawa grinds into Tobio’s grip, spilling moments later across his hand and the wooden door. 

“Fuck,” Tobio sighs, pulling out with a wet pop. 

Oikawa hums, falling back against him as Tobio releases him. His limbs feel like jelly and he’s not entirely certain how he manages the walk to the bedroom, yet he finds himself being tugged onto the mattress and pulled into Tobio’s arms. Tobio brings Oikawa’s wrist to his lips and kisses the forming bruise in apology. An act so tender in contrast to what just transpired that Oikawa feels his chest leap. 

Tobio falls asleep that night sprawled across him like a blanket, hot and heavy but not entirely uncomfortable. 

Oikawa always thought Tobio looked best on the court, but right now, with the moon streaming down the window, spilling across the taunt muscles of his back, he looks more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Oikawa runs a finger down the dip of Tobio’s spine and he makes a pleased noise in return, gently muffled into the sheets. 

He makes a mental note to ask Tobio when his lease is up. 


End file.
